medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stormbrigader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medaka Kurokami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:53, August 18, 2011 Hello Stormbrigader, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. I cannot tell you how excited I am to see a contributor who has a grasp of the Japanese language, because there are a sparse number of us here that do. I sincerely hope we can rely on you to make the edits that the rest of us fail to catch because of the language barrier. Aside from that, be sure to check out our Policy and Manual of Styleifyou haven't, and if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. I hope you and I can work well together to take care of the wiki. Regards, --Whistle9 02:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Editing Stormbrigader, Don't worry! Editing is never as difficult as it first appears, and once you get the hang of it (which shouldn't take long), you'll be making changes like a pro. I'm afraid I'm going to be gone for the next week, so if you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you once I return. And although I am currently the only active Admin here, I am far from being the only editor you can contact if you have questions. I would suggest making a quick visit to Blade517’s talk page and saying hello when you have a spare moment. He has actually been active on the wiki longer than I have, and has been an immeasurable source of help and conversation while I’ve been here. He has not been quite as active lately, but then again neither have I, and I expect we’ll both get back up to snuff once we’re out of the lull of summer. Let me say that I am thrilled to see that you do know some Japanese; I myself know only English, and cannot hope to catch such issues as you have found with the Medaka Kurokami page. Your knowledge gives you a level authority I do not I have, and I humbly ask that if you find more, that you please take the time to do something about them. Your contributions are very much appreciated. Regards, --Whistle9 12:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Translations Stormbrigader, I’m here to ask you for a big favor. I don’t know whether or not you’ve checked out the Community Corner recently, but basically I’m trying to get a hold of someone who would be willing to translate some of the extra material from the manga volumes. I don’t mean anything like what scanlators do, but if a script could be made with the text in English, there is a lot of information that we don’t currently have access to. I’m leaving this message with all our users who know how to translate Japanese. If you would be willingly to contribute some time to get this job done, or help me get in contact with someone who can help, I would be phenomenally grateful Regards, --Whistle9 19:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for offering to help. I have no idea how useful the information in the character profiles will actually be, but in case there is useful information, I would like to get a translation if possible. From just your quick glance, you’ve already found information about Yunomae that was not present in the manga. If you could help with the translations, it would be greatly appreciated. I’ve posted the remaining three profiles from Volume Eight on my profile page if you would like to give those a try. :Best of luck, :--Whistle9 15:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Background Stormbrigader, On the wiki background; what we have currently was made with the best available image at the time. Finding a good background image has proven difficult whenever I (or anyone else) have gone looking. That being said, it has been a while, and I know much more about tinkering with wikia designs than I did when the current background was developed. So, if you can find something better - be it a higher quality version of the current background or a brand new image all together - I will start a discussion with the other regular contributors, and we can see about changing the wiki's look. Regards, -- 02:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. Drop me a line when your ready and we'll go from there. :-- 14:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Not bad. However, is there anyway to re-size the characters? At the moment, Zenkichi is out of proportion with Medaka. This is always an issue when using separate sources of artwork. Also, are there any other versions of the characters that could be used? Your background is of better quality than the current version, but all we see of Medaka and Zenkichi are their heads and torsos, while the present background displays almost their entire bodies. ::-- 01:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, the cover of Volume 17 would make for an excellent background. Now I must ask (and forgive my ignorance; the most advanced thing I do with images is cropping), when you say renderize, I assume that you mean removing the background from an image and substituting your own, as you did in your earlier example. In that case, are you also able to remove text and the like from on top of the desired image? I ask because Volume 17 came with quite a bit of such materials covering the artwork of Medaka and Zenkichi. If you can, then I think we would be all set. I was quite taken with the background you selected for the first image, so all we would need then would be a high quality version of Volume 17's cover. :::-- 14:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Linked arms? I imagined you were just going to split the artwork down the center and stick one on each side, arms still interlinked. That wouldn't look so bad would it? By the way, seeing as we're both on the wiki right now, if you want to make a discussion out of this, would like to move the conversation into ? ::::-- 14:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::You must be psychic. Looks like we're going to need to change the background no matter what. Please read this blog when you have a moment. :::::-- 03:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that was well timed. Anyway, just keep those new dimensions and aesthetic changes in mind when a high quality cover of volume 17 comes your way and you have a try at the background. Looking forward to it. ::::::-- 11:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::P.S. In Kumagawa's trivia section, is the literal translation of Book Maker really "Refuse of Book Making"? That just sounds very awkward. Re:Speculations Stormbrigader, As per the Speculation Policy, information that has not been verified (is speculation) should not be added to articles. Kugurugi steps on people. Nienami cuts herself. Momozono seals people in cards. Kanaino wears glasses. This has all been confirmed in the manga. We know what Kotobuki and Yuzuriha's tattoos mean, but we have never seen their styles (or much of their personalities at all) demonstrated. As of Chapter 162, neither Kotobuki nor Yuzuriha have shown any relation to the fetishes of their doubles. Regards, -- 15:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I understand what you're saying. I expect that Kotobuki's tattoo has something to do with her double's fetish. I expect that Yuzuriha's tattoo has something to do with her double's fetish. I even expect that Nienami's habit of mixing up her words has something to do with her tattoo. But just because this is expected does not change the fact that none of these things have been confirmed in the manga. They are still speculation, and therefore have no place in articles. :Regards, :-- 03:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Please take a look at the Background conversation up above. I've added a few things you should read. Kumagawa Trivia Stormbrigader, Actually, "Refusing the Creation of Books" sounds a great deal better than "Refuse of Book Making". If the former works just as well as a translation, then we can probably just use that. Unless I've misunderstood you? -- 13:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Alright then. Glad it's resolved ;) :-- 12:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Background Followup Stormbrigader, I just wanted to ask if you were still up for making a new background for the wiki. I'm sure you have plenty going on right now, but I thought I would check in and find out if it is still a possibility. Please reply back at your earliest convenience. Regards, -- 01:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :No worries. Everyone's busy at this time of year, which is why I asked if you could still do the background. You can? Great! Well, for the time being, could you place the V17 versions of Zenkichi and Medaka on the blue, spotted background you showed me back when you made the example? We'll use that as a starting point and move forward from there. Hope your tests went well! :Regards, :-- 04:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, here we go. New background is up, so you can see it for yourself. Good news, it looks good! However, it is going to need some slight tweaking. ::First, with Image 1. That is a complete view of the front page, with all possible ads. Unfortunately, Zenkichi is slightly too far away from the center. More unfortunate, even if he lined up perfectly, the cut off would still be visible due to that top banner ad. As the rest of his hair does not physically exist however, I think the only way to handle this will be to switch the directions of the two characters to how they were originally on the volume cover (maybe cut out that bit of Zenkichi's shoulder from the Medaka image?). ::Next, Image 3. You'll notice I cut down your image so that the cut off between background image and background color could be seen. If you can give me the name of the color blue you use in your image, I can make the change too the theme's background color so that it matches. However, is there also anyway for you to blur the edges of your image like the original background (Image 2)? This would make the transition much less noticeable for users whose screens are wider than the background. ::If I've asked for any thing poorly (or I've asked for something impossible), please let me know. As I have said before, I have very little experience with image editing software, so please pardon my ignorance. ::Regards, ::-- 13:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I did explain poorly. First, can we get rid of the turquoise block in the middle? The background's center was fine as it was, and people are going to see the top of it anyway with the banner ads. Second, you can blur, that's good. In that case, can you please tell me what color of blue/green is used in the background? I can change the wiki's background color to match, and it should look less obvious where the image ends and the color begins. Otherwise, everything looks good. We get these things sorted, I think we may have a finalized background. :::Note: Sorry, just checked the background again, this time with the footer lowered. See Image 4. Are those the full sizes you have of Zenkichi or Medaka? Or could you substitute larger versions? I'm just realizing that 615 is a rather small vertical height. :::Regards, :::-- 20:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Was I brusque in my last message? I apologize. I did not mean to be. Anyway, I think we are nearly done. I've uploaded the latest version, so have a look. Yeah, the center is fine; Zenkichi's extras on Medaka's side don't matter if they can't be seen. On the background color though, please take a look at this image. If possible, could you to make the blurred edges of your background like that? I really need an exact color of the blur if I want the transition between image and background to be seamless. Again, I'm not familiar with acronyms, but it sounds like you can make the character images larger? Forgive me if I have misunderstood, and also if I have come off as critical at any point during this back and forth. I am extremely grateful you are taking thr time to make a new background. ::::Lastly, to answer your question concerning quality, that is unfortunately Wikia's fault. The background image has to be saved as a .jpg file, and cannot be more than 150KB. I have had to adjust your provided image accordingly. ::::Regards, ::::-- 23:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. No, I was concerned that I'' had been caustic with my earlier communication. I did not mean to offend with that remark, and I did not mean to offend with the one after it. It can be hard to tell by text alone, and I tend to err on the side of caution. We're going to fall into a dangerous loop of apologies if we're not careful, so let's just keep doing what we've been doing, and if I say something annoying in my ignorance, feel free to tell me. With that out of the way, I'm glad to hear you can take care of the blur. But is there really nothing that can be done about the character images? Having been on wikia since the first background was commissioned, I realize even the first one was a bit small. Is it that you don't have larger raw images? I could have a look around the web myself if that's the case. Regards, -- 21:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :If the original image was 1500 pixels in height, how would they lose quality? My concern really though is with screen size; the most common screens nowadays are what, 1024x768, 800x600, and 1280x1024 right? So even factoring in the areas of the screen taken by the internet browser components, for most people, a vertical image of 625 pixels isn’t going to fill most of the screen. Yes, that’s what the background color is for, but I’d rather visitors saw more of the series’ artwork in our background, rather than most of it just being a wall of blue. :Regards, :-- 22:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, we've been at this for a few days now, so hopefully we're figuring each other out. I'll try not to stick my foot in my mouth. If you are willing to do it, I would appreciate it if you were to create a larger version of the background. If you were, I think a background with a vertical height of 1000 pixels would be best. I like the current blue-y field behind the characters. I like the current blur. Maybe Zenkichi's image could be moved closer to the center, so that he is in a position more similar to Medaka's with the body right by the content area. That would cut out some of his arm, so that might make cleaning easier for you as well. I don't know, I am not familiar with the techniques you use. The horizontal width can extend however necessary to accommodate the characters. Just the middle block needs to stay the same size. That should be everything. If you need anything else, just ask, and I'll answer. ::Regards, ::-- 12:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, knock on wood, I think we are almost done. You've remade the background, great. Unfortunately, the middle section is too wide. Remember, the size of the wiki content area itself is static; the space ''between Zenkichi and Medaka should not change. If you can make the adjustment, I can give the new sized background a go. :::Regards, :::-- 23:17, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wait, what do you mean there's not much you can do? You just have to move the images of Medaka and Zenkichi inwards don't you? You had that block back in one of the earlier versions right? The two characters just need to be placed that far apart. ::::Regards, ::::-- 19:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Not to be pushy, but can I get answers to the above questions? It has been a week now. I personally don't think we are finished yet. Are we on the same page? Regards, -- 06:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC)